Foster Child
by keyqueen
Summary: Intill three years ago Jean Valjean had a happy family life. Now he's nothing but trouble. Javert Crabtree has never known what a family is. Still he stays strong and loyal the to man who is raising him. When Javert's foster father disappears these two polar opposites must team up the find the father Javert never knew he had. Javert/Valjean


Writers note: With my own high school career days way from its end, I decided to write a High school based AU off of my Les Mis, Murdoch mystery crossover Changeling. Although primarily focusing on Javert and Valjean from les Mis, Characters from the Canadian tv show Murdoch Mysteries do make appearance throughout the story.

* * *

"Hamburgers are fine dear." The Police Captain paused for a moment. "Yes, of course I'm going to be home for dinner. Love you, tell the boys hi for me."

The Captain closed his cell phone and placed it on the desk. Heaving a sigh he ran his hands through his red hair.

"Bloody hell." he grumbled. His office was burning up and of course the stations AC had gone out again. The AC was the most reliable thing in the building, that is if to rely on something extended to it never working.

The Captain grabbed a glass of ice from his desk and was about to pour some whiskey into it when there was a knock on the office door. Grumbling, He dropped the whiskey bottle back into his desk drawer and slammed it close.

"What is it!" He snapped at the door. It slowly opened to reveal a short nervies woman of about 25 years of age. Her brown hair was messy from the heat and fell over her eyes.

"Captain Brackenreid, the new detective's here. Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes, Miss Grace show him in." Brackenreid ordered. A moment later the secretary returned with a tall dark haired man dressed in a suit. The new comer had an air of intellect about him, which Brackenreid normally detested. Although he found that with this man it hardly left a mark on the captains impression toward him. There was something else in him that seemed to counterbalance it.

He walked upright, determined, like a man who always gets the job done no matter the method. That Brackenreid could respect.

"You Murdoch?" He asked.

The other man stepped forward and held out his hand. "So he's a bit old fashioned." Brackenreid observed

"That is me," the man confirmed as Brackenreid accepted the outreaching hand. "Detective Willaim Murdoch."

"You transfer here from New York, I hear."

"That's correct." Murdoch stated simply

"Why did you come down here?"

If Murdoch had to ponder his answer he did not let it show. "For a change of scenery."

"Gess a man does needs that every once in a while," the captain responded satisfied with the answer. "Why don't you sit down? Care for a drink, I have..."

Brackenreid cut himself off as Murdoch sat down. While standing Murdoch had been blocking his view to the office door. Now that the tall man was now longer in the way, Brackenreid caught sight of a young boy out in the hallway. He appeared to be about ten years of age although he was probably a little older. The boy had dark black hair like Murdoch but the captain could make out no other similarities at the distance.

"No thank you sir I don't drink," Murdoch was currently declining the captains offer. "Espesuly not on duty."

"On duty?" Brackenreid asked "I thought you where just here today to check in."

"I am ready to begain now if you wish."

"Very well then, I'll have a officer take you to your office and get you settled in, though I doubt anything is going to happen. Nothing much ever happens in this town."

"Of course sir, thank you."

Brackenreid was already dialing the secretary on the phone. "Emily would you get Higgins down here."

After puting the resever back he told Murdoch, "He should be here soon."

"Very good." Murdoch said then he tuned to look over he's shoulder into the hallway. Brackenreid quickly figured that it wasn't the sargeant he was looking out for.

"That boy," Brackenreid nodded toward him. "That your kid?"

"He's foster son."

"Your resume didn't say any thing about you being a foster parent?"

"No, I only just got official custody of him." Murdoch told the Captain.

"I see, if you don't mind me asking why'd you bring him to work? This isn't going to be a everyday thing is it?"

"He can be uncomftable about being left alone at times,but He'll be starting school next week and I'll have time to find other arrangements."

"Good" Brackenreid said sharply. He wasn't fond of the idea of his station being turned into a daycare.

Just then there was another knock on the door frame.

"I take it your detective Murdoch?" A young cheerfull looking police man peered into the room.

"That is correct, and you?"

"Officer Higgins sir," Higgins grabbed hold of Murdoch's already outreaching hand. "I'll show you to your office sir."

Murdoch followed Higgins out of the room and down the hall. The boy then followed Murdoch.

"This is it," Higgins said as he dramaticly through open a heave black door. "Sorry it's a little dusty, we would have cleaned but we didn't know you'd be here today."

"That's alright officer, I can clean it myself." Murdoch turned around to find that the boy had already got hold of a small trash can and was wiping dust off of a row of filing cadets.

"Of course with Javert around, I rarely have had a mess ten feet from me in four years." Murdoch chuckled.

For the first time Higgins noticed their companion. "Watch out kid, you know the only reason any one has kids is to get them to do their dirty work."

Javert looked up from his self imposed chore and looked the officer directly in the eye.

"Detective Murdoch's not like that." Javert said softly.

"That's good then," Higgins felt like he accedently struck a nerve somewhere. Even more so when he saw Murdoch wince "I think I'll let you be now."

Once Higgins left Murdoch watch Javert continue dusting. Javert was always meticulous no matter what it was that he was doing.

"I really hope you can be happy here Javert." Murdoch told him sadly.

Javert's working hands slowed slightly and he turned his head to look at the detective. He gave Murdoch a smile smile.

If the detective wanted him to be happy then Javert would do everything he could to give the detective just Javert didn't care where he lived as long as the detective was there with him.


End file.
